


Two Knights

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death (not pairing), Dark Knight AU, Friendship, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The White Knight and Dark Knight have different methods but they both work together to protect Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To me, I always thought it was obvious that you could see Bruce fall in love with Harvey during that dinner when Harvey’s talking about Batman.  Likewise, Harvey’s infatuation with Batman was, again, rather obvious.  Always wanted someone to write something playing on that but as no one else has, I finally broke down and wrote it myself. Naturally this turned from some little oneshot into a multi-chapter fic. I can't win against my muse.

The moment Bruce fell in love with Harvey was when he intruded on the man’s date with Rachel.  They had been best friends for years though and Bruce was more than concerned with whom the woman he saw as his little sister was seeing.  Rachel gave him the stink eye whenever no one else was looking, knowing what game he was playing and not amused in the slightest.

It wasn’t the way she was looking _after_ dinner however.  Instead she had a knowing smirk on her face as she pulled him aside.  “So what do you think of Harvey?”

“I offered to throw him a fundraiser didn’t I?”  Bruce hated social gatherings with the rich and well-to-do of Gotham.  She knew that better than anyone.

“Mmhmm.  So when should I break the news to him that we won’t be dating anymore?”

“ _Rachel_ ,” he admonished.  When she only chuckled he shook his head.  “Firstly, he’s _your_ boyfriend.  Second, I very much doubt Dent would want to be seen in a relationship with _me_ of all people.”  He paused a moment before thinking back to the conversation at dinner.  “Maybe the Batman.  But not me.”

“ _Who appointed the Batman anyway?” Bruce scoffed, acting every bit the arrogant playboy he was known to be._

“ _We did,” Harvey answered.  “All of us who stood by and let_ _ **scum**_ _take control of our city.”  He turned to Natasha and thus missed the small, tender smile that graced Bruce’s face.  Rachel didn’t though if her smirk was anything to go by._

 _It didn’t help that Harvey clearly held Batman in high regards, speaking of him with a level of fondness and awe that Bruce wasn’t really used to.  He doubted the man would so readily say those things if he knew that it was_ _**Bruce** _ _behind the cowl._

Rachel sighed and shook her head in amusement.  She patted his shoulder as she said, “Bruce, you’ve no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”  With that she smiled and turned to rejoin Harvey who was speaking with Natasha.

As her arm looped through his, Harvey looked up and met Bruce’s eye.  He told himself he was only imagining the little smile that graced Harvey’s face.

* * *

Harvey was on the roof of the MCU, the Bat-Light shining into the sky.  He wasn’t sure if Gordon was aware he was up there or not but he knew the Lieutenant would find out eventually.  He was only hoping that Batman decided to show before then.  If he showed at all.

As his luck would have it, Harvey heard a rustling noise behind him.  Turning, he found Batman standing there, a dark figure bathed mostly in shadow.  There was a short laugh of disbelief that left his mouth before he could stop it.

“Does Gordon know you’re here?” Batman inquired.  His voice was a deep gravel which caused Harvey’s gut to clench.

Catching himself, Harvey tried for casual as he lifted a shoulder.  “No idea.  But he didn’t seem very willing last we spoke to give me a proper introduction.  I figured I’d cut out the middle man and make them myself.  Harvey Dent.”  He offered his hand but Batman hesitated, causing Harvey to frown awkwardly and drop it.

“I know who you are.  I wouldn’t be very effective at my job if I hadn’t already investigated Gotham’s new D.A.”

“Investigated?”  Harvey’s brows lowered.

“I had to know if I could trust you or not.”

Harvey huffed, his lips turning into the hint of a smile.  “Guess I can’t blame you.”  The level of corruption in the city was staggering.  People were bought off in all levels of the local government.  It was only one of the many problems Harvey was facing in his new role.  “I doubt my word means much to you at this point but I swear, I truly want to work with you.”

Batman inclined his head in acknowledgment.  It wasn’t an agreement, but at least it was something.  “Was there something specific you wanted to discuss?”

Harvey crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back on one foot.  “Honestly I wasn’t expecting you to show.”  He glanced towards the roof door, wondering if and when they would be interrupted.  “But since you’re here, I want you to feel free to come to me with information you come across.  I know Gordon’s been your soul contact but if you can’t reach him, or it would be better to get to my hands directly…”

He looked back to Batman, finding he was watching him with dark, piercing eyes.  He’d stepped more into the light, allowing Harvey to see the armored suit he wore better.  It was an intimidating set-up.  Although guiltily it was also a wet dream come to life.

“We’ll see.”  Harvey would have chalked it up to a lack of trust- understandably so- but then Batman clarified.  “It’s rather easy to access the rooftops here.  The same can’t be said for the D.A.’s office.  And I doubt anyone would appreciate it if I walked through the front door.”

Harvey chuckled at the image, shaking his head.  “No, I suppose not.”  He took a couple steps forward.  “If you think it’s too risky then we won’t do it.  Can’t take a chance on you getting caught.”  Batman tilted his head a little bit.  “Maybe we can come up with another meeting place.  Somewhere on neutral ground.  We can set up a signal.”  He glanced at the giant spotlight and smirked.  “Something a little more subtle perhaps.  If you have something for me or if I need to speak with you.”

Batman appeared to think it over.  “I’ll see what I can do.”

“I want you to name the place,” Harvey assured.  He needed Batman to trust him.  He knew it wouldn’t happen overnight; the vigilante couldn’t afford to put faith in just anyone.

Rather than answer, Batman stepped forward, leaving only about a foot of distance between them.  Harvey was surprised to find they were about the same height, the little bit Batman had on him most likely due to the boots he wore.  The man had always seemed larger than life on the TV or in the photos people caught on occasion.

It seemed he wasn’t the only one observing the other, Batman’s eyes raking over him.  Harvey fought back a blush, his heart starting to pound.  He told himself he was imagining the heat in that gaze, the possible desire.  No, there was no way _Batman_ would be interested in him.  Harvey was just living out about every woman’s- and probably a good deal of men’s- fantasies about meeting the mysterious Batman.

“Looking forward to working with you Harvey.”  Batman’s voice was a low rumbling growl that made Harvey’s toes curl and mouth go dry.  He felt the breath on his face and it would be nothing for him to lean in the rest of the way and plant a kiss on exposed lips.

The door to the roof banged open, Jim Gordon charging through it in a huff.  When Harvey looked back to Batman, he found said man was gone.   _How in the hell?_ He looked all around but found no trace of the masked vigilante.  He barely paid attention to Gordon’s griping about using MCU property for personal business as he flipped off the spotlight.  Harvey was too busy wondering when he would see the Batman again.

* * *

He had arrived to the penthouse in typical Wayne fashion- late and with three lovely women hanging on him.  After the speech to his guests however, he quickly grabbed a drink and made himself scarce to the balcony.  Naturally Rachel found him in a whole five minutes.  It wasn’t as though she didn’t know exactly where he would be; she most likely only took so long as to not make it obvious.

“You know,” she started, a reprimand in her tone, “Harvey may not know you well enough to know when you’re making fun of him, but I do.”

Bruce shook his head, giving her a sincere look.  “I meant every word,” he assured and he knew she believed him as she deflated.

Leaning on the railing next to him she mentioned, “I broke it off with him y’know.”  Bruce’s head whipped around to face her.

“But you came together,” he pointed out, like it would suddenly make it not true.

She smiled softly.  “Just as friends.  He didn’t want to be here alone when he doesn’t really know anyone, and I certainly couldn’t just throw him to the wolves.”

“I dunno,” Bruce joked, “I think leaving him alone in there constitutes throwing him to the sharks.”

“He’ll survive.”  Her grin widened as she added, “Besides, it’s good practice for a Gotham D.A.”  Bruce laughed open and loud at that one, not about to deny it.

“There you are.”  They turned at the familiar voice.  Harvey looked a little awkward.  “I do _not_ want to be left alone with those people.”  He let out a forced laugh, trying to break the tension that was wound through his body.  He licked his lips as he walked closer.  “Uh, Rachel, would you mind if I steal our host for a bit?”

Rachel seemed a little surprised but then smiled softly.  “Sure.  I’ll go distract the vultures.”

That time Harvey’s laugh seemed more genuine, murmuring his thanks.  He watched her go before turning to Bruce.  “I, um, just wanted to say thanks again.  This is… well, it’s quite unexpected.”

Bruce shrugged it off.  “Like I said, I believe in you Harvey.  And it’s about time Gotham had someone they could believe in.”  He smirked as he looked at the man from under his lashes.  “You’re the city’s White Knight.”

Harvey chuckled.  “I’m pretty sure you think a little too highly of me.”  He sobered a little.  “No, I’m no hero Wayne.  Not by a long shot...  The Batman?  Now there’s a real hero.  Me, I just do what I know how to do.  Just have to push the best I know how.”  He looked over at Bruce.  “If people like us don’t stand up for Gotham then who will?”

A slow smile spread over Bruce’s face.  He thought he hid what Harvey’s compliments were doing to him quite well.  Granted the man had no idea that praise for Batman was praise for him.  Even so, it certainly didn’t hurt Bruce’s ego to hear.  Which was curious since others doing the same never had that effect.

“Which is exactly why you’re the right man for the job,” Bruce said honestly.

Harvey must have caught the sincerity because he flushed a bit and looked away.  “Some days I sure don’t feel like it.”

Bruce nodded, taking a sip of champagne before replying, “You’ll get those.  All you can do is keep moving forward and hope the next day is better.”

Harvey seemed thoughtful at that, leaning back onto the railing next to him.  After a few moments though he changed the topic, apparently getting to what he had intended to speak to Bruce about when he came out there.  “Rachel called things off with us.”

“Yeah.”  Bruce looked down at his feet, feeling suddenly awkward.  “She just told me.  Sorry to hear that.  Told her you were a good catch.”

Harvey seemed surprised to hear it.  “Really?  I figured you badmouthed me the moment you got the chance to be honest.”  He looked away when Bruce looked up at him.  “She warned me about you.  Said you had the habit of chasing guys off.”

Bruce let him see a real smile.  “Well, to be fair, most of them were assholes.”  Harvey let out a bark of a laugh.  “Figures the first guy I say I like she decides to dump.”

Harvey winced a little at the word _dump_.  “Well, guess that kind of blows both my first and second theories on why,” he murmured.  At Bruce’s silence he explained, “Well you didn’t tell her to leave me.”  Bruce nodded.  “And the second was, well…”  He sighed.  “I thought the two of you…”

“You wouldn’t be the first to think that.  No, we’re just friends.”  Bruce shook his head, drinking more champagne as he debated on what all to admit.  “She’s not my type anyway.”

Harvey raised a brow as he teased, “Too high of an IQ?”  Bruce laughed loudly and Harvey allowed a little smirk to cross his face.

“No,” he repeated, “just not my type.”

That time Harvey seemed to have a light go off, gazing at him in what amounted to disbelief.  “You…?  Really?”  Bruce lifted one side of his mouth into an awkward grin.  “Well, that explains all the women,” Harvey mused, not seeming to be disturbed by the confession of sorts.  “Being a major playboy is certainly a good cover.”

“Well when you’re in the public eye...” Bruce pointed out, barely able to hide how Harvey’s ease with things was puzzling him.

“I get it.”  Harvey shrugged.  He looked at Bruce then and asked, “What?”

“You’re awfully calm about this.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”  Harvey chuckled.  “Need I remind you I pushed for same-sex marriage in Gotham?”

“Point.”  It hit him like a flash. Like it had taken Harvey a minute to process, Bruce put together what Harvey said earlier with his last statement.  “Wait, you’re not…?”  “ _I get it_.”  How could he unless…?

“I’m bi,” Harvey answered evenly.  “Might be self-indulgent but I’d like to be able to marry whoever it is I fall in love with someday.”

Bruce’s smile was soft as he replied, “Yeah.  I know the feeling.”  Harvey only smiled right back.


	2. Chapter 2

“Compared to these people, the mob doesn’t scare me,” Harvey mused.  Rachel laughed along with him, shaking her head.  They had only been there for about an hour and already Harvey was thinking about nothing but getting to leave.  Well, and Bruce Wayne of all people.

Ever since their talk on the balcony, Harvey couldn’t help but search out their host within the crowd every so often.  Occasionally he would catch the man’s eye and Bruce would give him a little smile before going back to whatever conversation he was having at the time.  Bruce wasn’t all he painted himself to be, that was for certain, which made him wonder just what else Bruce hid behind that facade.

Just what kind of man was Bruce Wayne really?  Perhaps Rachel was right when she told him how nice of a guy he truly was.  Maybe he owed it to the man to find out for himself.

Thoughts of Wayne had him looking around for him again but curiously he couldn’t find him in the crowd.

His attention was pulled to the elevator as the doors opened and armed men poured out.  It was the Joker and some henchmen clowns.  “Stay here,” Harvey ordered Rachel, pushing her towards the hallway where he thought it would be safer.  At the least it got her out of the line of fire.

Harvey strode across the room, weaving through the stunned party-goers as the Joker demanded to know where he was.  “Right here,” he challenged, stepping out from the crowd.  “What do you want?”

“Ooo,” Joker taunted, “this one’s got some fight in him.  I like that.”

A familiar graveled voice answered, “Then you’ll love me.” Between one breath and the next Batman swooped in from the shadows, landing a solid hit right on the Joker.  Harvey couldn’t help but smirk, turning to awe as he watched the vigilante shift focus between a few of the Joker’s goons at once.

When one tried to get at Batman’s back, Harvey stepped in without any thought.  It wasn’t as though someone like _Batman_ needed help but instinct had taken over all the same.  He caught the clown’s wrist, yanking it back.  He heard a pop, most likely from his shoulder that was now wrenched at a painful angle.  Then Harvey reeled back with his right fist, nailing the goon square in the face.  The crunch of bones was satisfying as the punk fell to the floor.

Of course by intervening, that meant Harvey had put himself in the line of fire- literally.  Joker came up behind him, grabbing the collar of his jacket and yanking him back, gun barrel pressed to his forehead.  Batman whirled on them, glowering behind the mask.

“Now,” the Joker spoke in amusement, “let's not be too hasty.” The gun went off but Harvey heard the shattering of glass rather than feel the sting of a bullet. He found himself thrust towards the opening, hanging precariously over the edge.

Batman took a step forward, hesitating as the gun was trained back on Harvey. “Let him go!” he growled.

The Joker only laughed.  “Poor choice of words.”

Harvey's arms flailed as he was released. He went skidding down the pitched roof, hands trying desperately for some kind of hold, a flash of black flying after him.  He looked up, meeting Batman’s gaze just as he tipped off the end.  He couldn’t help but yell, even once Batman snagged his outstretched hand and yanked him in.  They fell through the air, twisting and tumbling until they crashed onto the roof of a taxi.

His vision swam and Harvey sagged against the strong body underneath him.  His rattled brain caught up, realizing he was lying on top of Batman.  “Are you okay?” he demanded, trying to push away to check on him.

Instead, Batman pulled him back down.  “I’m fine.  Just relax.  Try not to move too much.”  Harvey realized that Batman was worried he’d been hurt himself, trying to protect him from any further injury by moving too quickly.

“I’m alright.”  Harvey let out a shaky sigh of relief, not helping but to once more relax against Batman.  “Thanks by the way.”  He smirked a little when Batman let out what sounded like a chuckle.

“You were doing alright,” Batman replied.  “I think you broke that clown’s nose.”

“Would serve him right,” Harvey said matter-of-factly.  “He ruined my party and then threatened the savior of the city.”

Arms wrapped around him carefully.  “I wouldn’t go that far.  No, the city needs people like you Harvey.  Someone who can stand in the light.”  Batman decided to move then, helping Harvey to sit up as he did the same.  Once Harvey was seated on the hood, legs dangling over the grill, Batman continued, “You’re Gotham’s White Knight.”

Harvey let out a sharp laugh, both surprised and flattered by Batman’s words.  He felt a gloved hand move down his spine in a caress, attempting to ignore how it made his heart flutter.  “I guess that makes you Gotham’s Dark Knight then, huh?” he joked.

When he turned his head to look at Batman, he found the man had already vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Gordon was dead.  Harvey couldn’t believe it.  He may not have known the man that well but Gordon was one of the better things to happen to Gotham in a long time.  Without him, well, their jobs just became a lot harder.  Not to mention Batman’s main contact had just bit the bullet- quite literally in fact.

It was part of the reason he was standing on the roof of the MCU, the spotlight on.  Rachel was with them, the both of them having been brought back right after the shooting.

Stephens was stepping up within the chaos to bring the other MCU officers together.  He had been Gordon’s right hand and so everyone followed. Even so, it still felt like everything was falling apart.  Harvey had noted another young officer, Murphy he thought his name was, trying to comfort Stephens amidst the craziness-  Murphy put a hand on their new Commander’s back, leaning in to rest his forehead on Stephens’ shoulder, speaking in hushed tones.

Honestly, despite how they were all handling it, Harvey didn’t know what they would do.  “You’re not safe here,” he prompted Rachel.

“This is Gordon’s unit,” she reminded.

“And he’s gone.”  He looked down at her.  “The Joker’s named you next.”  Stephens had told him one of the guys they had caught was wearing a tag with her name on it.  “These guys have too much on their plate as is.  I just…”  He cursed, shaking his head.  “Is there _no one_ in this city we can trust?!”

“Bruce,” Rachel replied.  “We can trust Bruce Wayne.”  Harvey raised a brow at her.  “Right now, his penthouse is probably the safest place in the city.”

Harvey wasn’t so sure after what had just happened only a few days previous at the fundraiser.  His skepticism must have shown because she assured, “I’ll be fine.  Unless you have any other ideas?”

Before he could answer, a figure swept down from a neighboring building.  “She makes a point,” Batman said.  “The Joker isn’t going to strike again tonight.  Let her go while it’s still safe to move her.”

Harvey couldn’t argue with the likes of Batman and nodded.  “Alright.  Just _be careful_.  If you think you’re being followed-”

“Harvey.”  She gave him a little smile.  “I’ll be fine,” she repeated.

“Take my car.”  Harvey passed over the keys.  “And don’t tell anyone else where you’re going.”  She traded him her keys in case he needed to go anywhere and said her goodbyes to them both before heading off.  “She will be safe right?” he checked, raising a brow to Batman.

It was then he noticed how somber the man seemed.  His usual stoic expression was marred by a deep frown, his whole body sagged.  His cape was pulled in around him as he studied the roof.  “Are _you_ okay?” Harvey checked instead.

“I will be when we stop the Joker.”  Dark eyes looked up, meeting his, an intensity Harvey hadn’t seen before.  Determination, yes, but nothing so incensed.

Harvey nodded, taking a few steps towards him.  “I’ll do whatever I can.  Where do we start?”

“I’m going to find Maroni,” he spoke of the new head of the Falcone crime family.  “I’ll beat the Joker’s location out of him.”

It was the mob that turned the Joker loose to begin with.  When Batman had brought Lau back from Hong Kong- something Harvey _still_ had no idea how he managed- the mob needed to protect their interests.  No sooner had the cops rounded up all the known mobsters in the city than Joker had killed his first victim.

Harvey had panicked momentarily when the Batman suit clad body had slammed into the Mayor’s office window.  He rushed across the room, hands against the glass as he stared at the dangling body.  It wasn’t Batman though, he had realized it only moments later.  The shape of the face, the tone of the body, it was all wrong.  Harvey knew what Batman looked like and that wasn’t it.

That was when the ultimatum came- Batman had to turn himself in, reveal his true identity, or every day people would die.  It was the following night that the next casualties came.  Judge Surrillo and Commissioner Loeb were both dead, and Harvey would have been too had Batman not intervened at that party.

“Yeah, alright,” Harvey replied.  “I can-”

“Stay here,” Batman interrupted, “where I know you’re safe.”

Harvey didn’t like that one bit.  “I’m not helpless,” he reminded, brows lowered into a scowl.

Batman’s lips actually twisted into the ghost of a smile.  “No, you’re not.  But I need you to do this for me.”

 _Well when you say it like that…_ Harvey swallowed.  “Fine.  But only if you swear to come straight back here.  The MCU can back you up when you go in to get the Joker.”

“I don’t need back-up.”

“But it can’t hurt either.”  Harvey raised a brow.  “That’s the deal.  Take it or leave it.”

Batman stared at him, long and unblinking.  Finally he let out a huff.  “We’ll do it your way,” he conceded when Harvey knew damn well the man could have done whatever the hell he wanted.  “ _Stay here_ ,” he emphasized.  Harvey chuckled, shaking his head as he walked to the door.  “I mean it.”

“Yes Mom,” Harvey snarked, turning around to look at Batman, only to find him not there at all.  He let out a little huff of a laugh.  “Gotta figure out how the hell he does that.”

* * *

It had started to rain by the time Bruce returned to the roof.   _Naturally_ , he thought, feeling no humor even in his own mind.

The door to the roof opened, revealing Harvey.  He actually looked worried, his face softening when he realized Bruce was alright.  “Picturing you at a payphone...?” Harvey mused, citing the phone call to MCU that brought him to the roof.

“Haven’t gotten around to installing a phone in the suit yet,” Bruce remarked, finding it easy to do when Harvey was around.  He leapt down from the neighboring roof’s ledge where he’d been crouched, striding over to the handsome blonde.

“Do I get the number when that happens?” Harvey joked right back.  When Bruce frowned, Harvey did so as well, attempting to backpedal.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to presume…”

“No, it’s fine.  Just… didn’t have such good results.”  He turned away as he was forced to admit, “It seems no one knows where the Joker is holed up at.”  Harvey cursed quietly.  Bruce knew he wouldn’t like the next bit.  “I’m going to need you to set up a press conference tomorrow.”

“For what?” Harvey scoffed.  “We’ve already reached out to the public and have gotten no where.  If anyone knows where the Joker is they’re not coming forward.”

“I’m going to turn myself in.”

“You can’t!” Harvey yelled as anticipated. He grabbed his arm, spinning Bruce around, eyes like fire.

“No one else will die because of me.”  It was Batman the Joker wanted, so Bruce would give it to him if it meant protecting everything he held dear.

“You can’t give in to him,” Harvey growled, hands balling into Bruce’s cape seemingly without realizing it.  “You just can’t.”

“Harvey.”  Bruce hadn’t intended for it to sound so fond but he couldn’t help it.  Just as he couldn’t stop himself from cupping the man’s face.

The heat behind Harvey’s words tempered and he made no move to pull away.  “Gotham needs you.  Don’t let the Joker take that away.”

“I’m doing what’s best for Gotham.”

“How can it be-?”

Bruce cut him off by smashing their lips together.  Harvey froze in obvious surprise, staring at him in shock when Bruce pulled back.  The blonde wasn’t outraged so Bruce considered that a good sign.  “I doubt you’d be so willing to do that after tomorrow.  I figured I might as well get at least one chance.”

“I don’t give a damn who you really are,” Harvey huffed.  “That wouldn’t change how I feel about you.”  It was Harvey that took _him_ off guard that time by slotting their mouths together again.

The kiss was filled with fire.  They clung to each other, the glide of lips and tongue easy to fall into.  Bruce felt himself melting against Harvey, not wanting it to end.  It had to though, he knew that, and so with a little nip to Harvey’s lower lip he pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce murmured, taking a running leap off the side of MCU, extending his wings to glide out into the darkness.

Really, Bruce shouldn’t have been surprised when Harvey announced at the press conference that _he_ was the Batman.


	3. Chapter 3

When the door opened to the back of the SWAT truck Harvey was shocked to see Gordon standing there.  That shock turned into a smile as he commented, “You always did like to play things close to the chest.”

“We got ‘im,” was Gordon’s answer, complete with a grin that made him look ten years younger.

Climbing out of the back of the truck, Harvey saw Batman righting his custom bike where it had collided with the back of a tipped over truck. He seemed to sense the attention on him, looking up at Harvey.  A conflicted expression crossed his face and Harvey frowned.

“Is he okay?” he asked Gordon.

“Think his insides are rattled from that spill,” Gordon answered truthfully, “and perhaps his pride too, but he should be fine.”

Harvey nodded, walking over to join him.  “I knew you’d come.”

“You should have let me turn myself in,” was the gruff response.  Batman kicked his leg over the bike, settling down before looking up at him.

“I couldn’t let you do that.”  Harvey’s voice was gentle and he tried not to let his uncertainty show.

Batman apparently took pity on him, his mouth twitching up into a brief smile and letting a huff out through his nose.  “Well don’t do something so reckless again.  I may not always be around to protect you.”

Harvey would have been the first person to gripe about how he didn’t need protecting.  Except coming from the Batman it made something inside him warm.  “I’ll try to be more careful,” he assured, however he was sure his mischievous smile said differently.

Batman chose not to call him on it, rather saying, “Come on.”

“What?” he asked dumbly.

That time Batman really did smile.  “Get on.  I’m going to take you somewhere safe.”

Harvey didn’t even bother to ask where they were headed.  He trusted the Batman completely.  Instead he slid behind him on the bike- clearly not made for two- and wrapped his arms snugly around his waist.

Granted, he hadn’t expected to pull up at the back employee entrance to Bruce Wayne’s penthouse.  “Here?  Really?” Harvey asked doubtfully.  “Kindda thought you’d be taking me to your secret hideout or something.”

Batman’s reply contained a grin.  “It’s not really set up for company.  I’m afraid you’d get bored.”  Harvey huffed but got off the back of the bike- as much as it loathed him to let go of Batman- and looked down at him.  “Besides, Ms. Dawes was correct.  You’ll be safe here.”

“You know Rachel?”  The way they had talked so easily the previous night, it had made him wonder.

“Well enough.  Outside of Jim Gordon she’s one of the few people I’ve trusted with information over the years.”

“Having an ADA to pass information to would certainly be helpful,” Harvey admitted.  Still, he felt like there was more to the story.  He looked up at the brightly lit building, not exactly feeling up to going.  “Are you sure I can’t just come with you?” he tried again.

Batman smiled softly.  He reached out to him, pulling Harvey to him by the waist.  “I have some things to finish.  And right now I need you safe.”

With a sigh, Harvey nodded.  “Alright.  Just this once,” he warned.  “Don’t think that I’ll just sit things out so easily in the future.”

Batman smirked.  “Get some rest Harvey.”

Rather than answer, Harvey bent down to press their mouths together.  “When this is over…”  Harvey wasn’t sure what he wanted to ask.

It seemed Batman did as he cupped his face and gave him something of a forlorn look.  “You deserve someone who can walk in the light with you.”

Harvey shook his head.  “I want _you_...  I told you before that I don’t care who you are.  I know we can make it work.”  He sighed, pressing their foreheads together.  “I know it’s a lot of trust to put into someone else but-”

Batman cut him off with another quick kiss.  “I can’t make any promises,” was the answer he received.  “Not yet.”

“I understand,” Harvey murmured, and he did.  He stole one more kiss before willing himself to back away.  “Just… be careful out there, alright?”

“I’ll do my best.”

Harvey watched the Batman disappear down the back alleyways into the night and shook his head.  He wasn’t sure what would happen between them, but he knew for certain that Gotham needed them both, now more than ever.  So for the time being he would do what Batman requested and hang out at Wayne’s penthouse.

Rachel was there to greet him.  Given the stunt he had pulled he figured he deserved the slap across the face.  “Good to see you too Rachel.”

“That was the stupidest thing you could have ever done!  Are you insane?!”

“I did what I had to do,” Harvey replied plainly.  “Besides, everything worked out.  We caught the Joker.  Gordon- who is alive by the way- should have him down at the MCU as we speak.”

“Gordon’s alive?”  Rachel’s face lit up.

“Yeah…”  Harvey couldn’t help but smile in turn.  “See?  Everything is working out.  Soon, we’ll win this thing and Gotham is going to be a hell of a lot safer.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Alfred walked in, greeting Harvey.  “Would you care for something to eat Mr. Dent?”

“I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“Any _more_ trouble you mean,” Rachel teased, heading towards the living room.  Harvey scoffed.

“It wouldn’t be any trouble Mr. Dent,” Alfred assured, nice enough to ignore Rachel’s comment.  “I can simply heat up what was leftover from dinner.  I already have to do so for Master Wayne.”

Harvey’s brows lowered.  “Where _is_ Bruce?” he wondered.

On cue the man himself wandered out from the hallway that most likely led to the bedrooms.  “Ah, Harvey,” he greeted.

Harvey felt his mouth go dry.  Bruce was standing there in a robe, his hair still wet from the shower.  The blonde managed to clear his throat, not needing to be letting his mind wander in the direction it wanted to go- especially considering who he’d just been kissing.

“Good to see you're alright,” Bruce continued, coming to stand near him. “Won't you join me for dinner? I had a lot of angry phone calls to field when I decided to stay home for the day.”

“Playing hookie?” Harvey found himself teasing, pulled along in Bruce's wake without so much as a touch.

He chuckled. “Normally you'd be right. In this case I was making sure Rachel stayed put after that show you put on at the press conference.” Harvey looked a little guilty he was sure but Bruce only laughed again. “She wanted to go straight down to the MCU and punch your lights out. I almost let her actually.”

“I would have deserved it,” Harvey conceded, sitting down across from Bruce at the elegant dining room table. Bruce inclined his head in agreement. “I knew it would draw the Joker out though,” he defended all the same.

“And you were so certain that _Batman_ would save you?” Bruce looked amused, leaning back in his chair with what amounted to an elegant sprawl.

“You really don't like him do you?” Harvey asked instead.

Bruce shrugged as though he didn't really care. “I prefer to put my faith in real people.” He smirked as he added, “You're the White Knight riding in to save us all. Don't go taking needless risks, huh?”

Harvey could only shake his head. That phrase was getting thrown around a lot lately, by Gordon, Rachael, everyone. It was a lot of pressure to live up to, but if so many people believed in him then perhaps they were right. In any case, Bruce was correct that he didn't need to be putting himself in the line of fire like that again. At least not any time soon.

For the time being though he pushed all that aside, instead deciding to enjoy his shared meal with Bruce. With just the two of them there was no pretense between them, no expectations, just two men who were tired and in need of some companionship more than they let on.

* * *

The following morning, Rachel and Harvey left for work with a promise to be careful.  The Joker may have been caught but some of the mob members were out on bail and they certainly had reason to want them gone.  However they both had a lot of work to do now and Harvey wasn’t one to hide away while things needed done.

“ _Check in, okay?” Bruce said, looking between them._

_Rachel gave him a gentle smile, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  “We’ll let you know when we get there.”_

“ _And when you leave.”_

_Harvey’s lips twisted up at the edges.  “Yes Mom.”  Bruce frowned and Harvey sighed.  “Only teasing Bruce,” he assured.  “We’ll be fine, alright?”_

“ _You should come back here tonight,” he told them all the same._

“ _I don’t think that will be necessary.”_

Bruce should have forced the issue.  They had both supposedly left the office, together in fact, but neither of them had informed them they had reached their homes.  He had suited up and gone down to the MCU immediately to speak with Gordon.

The Joker should have wished he’d never orchestrated their kidnapping.  When Bruce had left him the clown had been bleeding and frankly he should have been happy to have all his bones in tact.

“Which one are you going for?” Gordon asked as he came out of the interrogation room.

“Dent.”

“We’ve got Rachel,” he called to his men, all of them heading for their cars.

Bruce was already on his bike and off for the address Harvey was supposed to be at.  Both of them were in danger because he hadn’t made more certain they were safe.  If one of them died, it would be all his fault.

He busted into the warehouse door to find Harvey strapped to a chair, surrounded by row after row of oil drums.  He had been working to saw through his bindings on a sharp edge of a table, head jerking up to him.  Relief flashed across his face, but then worry replaced it.

“Rachel-”

“Gordon’s getting her.  Don’t worry.”  Bruce sliced through the bindings, pulling Harvey to his feet.

“Hang on Rachel!” Harvey called out towards a phone set on the table.  “They’re coming!”

“Go, Harvey!” Rachel’s voice answered on the other end.  “Hurry!”

Bruce saw her reason for worry- the countdown on the phone was coming to an end.

He rushed Harvey outside though not quick enough.  The warehouse blew, the force of the blast knocking them both off their feet.  Bruce shielded the man from flying debris however Harvey’s head smacked off the pavement.

Bruce looked back at the building that was now an inferno, feeling his chest constrict as he realized that Rachel hadn’t gotten out in time.


	4. Chapter 4

When Harvey opened his eyes, his vision blurred.  He groaned, holding his head.  It was pounding something fierce, feeling like he’d gotten smashed over the head with a bat.  He felt a goose egg on his forehead and winced.

Sitting up, he swung his legs down off the cot he had been laid out on.  When he looked around him he found he was in a cave.  A waterfall flowed over the mouth, water pooled up to the stone he was on.  There was some sort of computer center nearby and another cage that appeared to have weapons in it.

Was he…?

He found the man sitting off in the shadows, head bowed, palms pressed to his forehead.  His cowl was off, lying on the rock in front of him.  Still, Harvey couldn’t make out Batman’s face.

Of course he remembered then that Batman had saved him. Before that, before he had woken up in that warehouse from Hell, he didn't recall much. He had been walking Rachel to her door when he was struck from behind. Apparently being blacked out was turning into a habit; one he could do without.

“Are you okay?”  Harvey saw Batman jump, his features hidden in shadow as he glanced up at him before quickly returning to his earlier position.  He must have been deep in thought to be taken off guard like that.

“I should be asking you that,” was the deep, gruff reply.

Harvey stood carefully.  When he didn’t fall over though he walked slowly over to where the Batman sat, mindful of the damp rock he tread on.  “I’m alive.  Thanks to you.”

Batman flinched at that.  “Yeah, well…  Too bad I can’t say the same for everyone.”

Harvey felt his heart stop, blood running cold.  “Wha’do you mean?”  He was scared of the answer.

“Rachel.”  Batman paused, not hiding the emotion in his voice as he admitted, “They didn’t get to her in time.”

“No.”  Harvey went to his knees in front of Batman.  “No, that can’t be-”

“It is.”  It clearly pained Batman to say it.

Harvey sat back on his heels, feeling utterly hopeless for once.  He couldn’t believe she was gone.  “The Joker?”

“He used the both of you to distract us.  He escaped the MCU.  With Lau.”

Harvey cursed, anger seeping into his every pore.  “Well we’ll have to go after them then!”

“There’s no _we_ Harvey.  You need to stay here.  I can’t let you be caught like that again.”

“I won’t be,” he growled, grabbing hold of Batman’s wrists.  “I’ll be with you.”  He had the urge to simply yank, moving the man’s hands and forcing him to show his face.  He wanted to look Batman in the eyes and tell him that it would be alright; _he_ was alright and he wouldn’t leave his side.

“I can’t risk Gotham’s White Knight,” Batman answered, though that seemed to be only part of what he wanted to say.

Harvey scoffed, letting him go.  “Why’s everyone been saying that lately?  Gordon, _you_ , Bruce…”  He froze for a moment.   _Bruce…_

Something clicked in his head.  It was so unbelievable though that Harvey was wondering if he had hit his head harder than he originally thought.  There was no ignoring the facts however.  He was an attorney after all and the facts were telling him that Bruce Wayne and the Batman were one in the same.

“Bruce?”  Harvey tugged at one of his hands, only mildly surprised when in fact Batman’s head rose and it was Bruce’s face he saw.

The brunette offered a sheepish half smile, his voice going back to normal after he cleared his throat.  “Yeah.  It’s me.”

Harvey let out a huff of air through his nose, shaking his head.  “Unbelievable,” he muttered.

Before Bruce could reply, Harvey grabbed his face, crashing their lips together.  The kiss was demanding, filled with the same desire they had shared before.  “I’m not going anywhere,” Harvey panted against Bruce’s mouth.  “We’re going to catch the Joker and make him pay.”

* * *

“Still dunno why the hell you saved him,” Harvey commented dryly, cleaning up the scuff on Bruce’s head.  Reese had been about to out Bruce as the Batman, but then Harvey knew his partner couldn’t let someone just die either.

It was lucky they had managed to clear out Gotham General before the Joker blew it to smithereens.  “Lucius is going to have a field day when I tell him the Wayne Foundation will be funding the rebuild of the hospital.”  Bruce winced, batting Harvey's arm away.  “I’m fine.  We need to get moving.”

“To where?” Harvey demanded, following on Bruce’s heels.

* * *

Harvey found the sonar technology incredible.  Every cellphone in Gotham had effectively blanketed the city in surveillance.  They needed to find the Joker and he had with him a whole bus full of missing patients and staff from the hospital.  Locating him before he could kill them, or any others with his threats of a more spectacular display, was priority.

“Sure we can’t keep this online after this is over?” Harvey asked.  “I’m sure Gordon and the MCU could put it to good use.”

“It’s too powerful for any one person to use,” Bruce answered, peeling away from the shadows in his suit.  They were in the R&D Department of Wayne Enterprises, the place new tech was kept for Bruce’s disposal.  It was where Bruce had assembled the massive sonar machine.  “Once this is over, it needs to be destroyed.”

Harvey frowned.  He didn’t like the idea of losing such an obviously valuable resource but he understood where Bruce was coming from.  Something so powerful meant it was vulnerable to all sorts of abuses.  And there was no arguing that even its use now was highly unethical.

It appeared Lucius Fox agreed.  The man had made it clear he would leave Wayne Enterprises over it, however Harvey could only smirk as he knew the fail-safe Bruce had placed within it.  Lucius was the only person able to use it and whatsmore the machine would short-circuit itself once the man’s name was typed in.  No, Lucius wouldn’t be going anywhere.

Gordon had been busy planning the evacuation by ferry, already being told by Bruce- as the Batman- that he would handle locating the Joker in the meantime.  Of course Harvey was helping too.  He had an ear-bud in that was linked to the same comms that Bruce and Lucius were using to communicate on- an encrypted transmission that couldn’t be intercepted.

As soon as the Joker opened his mouth, bragging about his latest game, they had him.  He had planted explosives on both ferries, giving them detonators to the opposite boat.  The ultimatum was they had twenty minutes, twenty minutes to decide to pull the trigger before the other ferry passengers did.  If neither of them were blown by midnight then Joker would blow up _both_ ferries.

Gordon and the SWAT team were in place on the roof opposite the office building under renovation where Joker and his team were holed up.  From what the officers could see it seemed rather easy.  Sniper teams would take out the clearly visible clowns while two teams would breach at the same time.

“Two, three casualties max,” the SWAT lead determined, Gordon agreeing to the plan.

“It’s not that simple,” Bruce spoke behind them, drawing their attention.  “With the Joker it never is.”  In his suit and his voice pitched lower, Harvey could see why he had never thought the Batman and Bruce were one in the same.  The man had become an expert on hiding.

“What’s simple is that every second we don’t take him, those people on the ferries get closer to blowing each other up,” Gordon argued, marching over to them.

“That won’t happen.” Unknown to Gordon, Lucius was already working to block the signal to the bombs.

Harvey stood beside Bruce, offering his own assessment.  “You know that something’s off about this Gordon.”

“Five minutes,” Bruce said.  “Just give me five minutes.”

Bruce wasn’t waiting for an answer, stepping up onto the ledge and taking a leap off.  His wings opened, sending him gliding across the gap towards the armed clowns.

“Damnit!” Gordon cursed, rushing to the edge.  “I hate it when he does that.”

Harvey quirked his lips, brow raised as he looked down at the drop.  “I think I’m getting used to it.”

Gordon ordered his men to stand by before looking at Harvey.  “What the hell are you doing here Dent?”

“Got invited along.”  He tapped the bud in his ear, giving the officer a smirk.  His face shifted however as he heard the conversation currently going on between Bruce and Lucius.  “Gordon, tell them to stand down.”

“What?”

“The clowns are the hostages.”

“Shit.”  Gordon spoke into his radio, informing the breaching teams of the new development.  “He was right,” Gordon admitted, head in his hands as he leaned his elbows on the wall.  “I should have known it was too good.”

Harvey gave his shoulder a squeeze.  “I think Joker’s pushed all of our limits Jim.  I wouldn’t beat yourself up over it.”

Most of the cops hadn’t slept in the last two days, running to put out one fire after the next.  As the new Commissioner, Gordon was at the tip of the spear.  Gordon scoffed, “No…  I plan on beating a certain clown when I get my hands on him.”

“I think there may be a line,” Harvey answered, gazing over to the building where he’d lost sight of Bruce.  No, the Batman would have first dibs, and Harvey wanted in a few kicks for Rachel himself before handing him over to the MCU and Gotham Asylum.

* * *

When it was over, Bruce and Harvey stood on the balcony of the penthouse, looking out at the city as the sun rose.  “Well, looks like Gotham is saved once again,” Harvey mused, “by their Dark Knight.”

Bruce barked out a laugh, shaking his head as he sobered.  “I meant it you know.”  He looked over at Harvey.  “That Gotham needed someone like _you_.  Not someone in a mask.”

Harvey actually smirked.  “You’re wrong if you don’t think Gotham still doesn’t need you.  Yeah, I can lock them up, but I can’t do it alone.”  His arm wrapped around Bruce’s waist, tugging him in so their sides pressed flush.

“But I don’t want to drag you down with me.”  Frown lines marred Bruce’s face.  He had taken up the cowl as a way to protect those few closest to him, those who knew the truth.  It didn’t save Rachel.  He didn’t want Harvey to end up the same.

“You won’t,” Harvey assured.  “And before you start your crap about me needing a partner that I can have with me…”  He grabbed Bruce’s chin and made him meet his eyes.  “I want _you_ Bruce.  Just you.”

“What would everyone say?”  Not as though Bruce were pushing him away, adjusting so he could put his arms around Harvey’s waist.

That made the blonde grin.  “They’ll say that Harvey Dent’s got the the sexiest man in Gotham on his arm.  And that they make one hell of a team.  Dent puts ‘em away while Wayne works to rebuild.”  He pressed their foreheads together.  “Between the two of us, we’ll make this city a good place to be again.”

Bruce couldn’t help but smile, pressing closer.  “I like the sound of that.”  As Harvey held him in return, he couldn’t help but add, “But Batman-”

“Can still do his job.  And I’ll be beside you at night to help you just like you’ll help me in the day.  I can’t fight beside you, not in the physical sense.  But I can find some way to help you, like Alfred and Lucius do.”

Bruce laughed a little.  “It’s _long_ days Harvey,” he pointed out.

“Bruce, I’m Gotham’s D.A.  I wouldn’t know what _sleep_ is.”  He smiled into Bruce’s neck as he added, “Though I’d like to sleep next to you.  Forever.”

Bruce smiled softly as he ran his nose against Harvey’s cheek.  “I like the sound of that.”

Gotham would just have to get used to the idea of sharing their White and Dark Knights with each other.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing this little snippet right after finishing this fic, but I decided I would hold it as an opening for a sequel. I'm having doubts I'll ever get around to said sequel, so I decided to post it as an epilogue. It's nothing much, just little news broadcast snippets. Basically in my head I had a rolling credits style ending, bouncing back and forth between various news stations.

**Epilogue**

“ _In other news, since the successful capture and incarceration of the Joker, District Attorney Harvey Dent and Gotham playboy Bruce Wayne have been seen out on the town together on numerous occasions.  Rumors abound about the nature of their relationship, but one thing is certain; these two men are on the front line to rebuilding Gotham.”_

“ _It seems the infamous playboy of Gotham, Bruce Wayne, is finally off the market.  That’s right.  After weeks of speculation, Wayne was spotted with Harvey Dent out at La Chez for dinner.  They were seen holding hands and even sharing a goodnight kiss.  When we contacted his office for a statement, the District Attorney himself confirmed that the pair are engaged in a romantic relationship.  Well, if anyone could tame someone like Wayne…”_

“ _...appears things are going well between Gotham’s new power couple who have taken a big step in their relationship.  Harvey Dent was seen moving into newly reconstructed Wayne Manor just days after Wayne himself moved back in.  The manor had been destroyed in a fire, Wayne having taken up residence in a penthouse downtown while construction…”_

“ _Bruce Wayne and boyfriend, Harvey Dent, were at the ribbon-cutting ceremony for a brand new school in the downtown area.  To date, the Wayne Foundation has funded the rebuilding of Gotham General, the Major Crimes Unit, and also a new library in the impoverished neighborhood of The Bowery.”_

“ _...crime rate at an all time low, thanks much in part to D.A. Harvey Dent and the Commissioner Jim Gordon.  With help from the MCU, and Gotham’s own mysterious caped crusader, the streets of Gotham are finally becoming a safe place again.”_

“ _There was an explosion today down at the courthouse- of the celebratory kind- when District Attorney Harvey Dent and billionaire Bruce Wayne applied for a marriage license.  We here at Gotham Tonight offer our congratulations and wishes for many happy years.”_

“ _...continues to be around Gotham’s power couple and their upcoming wedding.”_

“ _An old theatre left to ruin in the Coventry district has been reopened and will be holding its premiere this evening to a host of Gotham’s elite.  The theatre was recently purchased by Wayne Enterprises as part of its Wayne Foundation’s initiative to bring the arts back to Gotham.  An inside source said that Wayne himself insisted on the purchase and many have voiced that it is likely a wedding gift to fiance Harvey Dent who is known to enjoy the theatre.”_

“ _...expected grand affair turned out to be rather different.  Gotham’s power couple tied the knot at Wayne Manor with a relatively small guest list considering Wayne’s reputation for extravagant events.  Outside of Dent’s parents who arrived in from out of town, the guests included the head of the Board of Directors for Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox, Police Commissioner Jim Gordon, and our beloved Mayor Anthony Garcia.”_

“ _It comes as no surprise that the incumbent District Attorney Harvey Dent won the election yesterday.  The D.A. has been increasingly popular ever since he took office.  Under his guidance the major crime in the city is next to nothing, while the petty crime has dropped to Nationwide lows.  It has gotten to the point where the mysterious vigilante known as Batman hasn’t been seen in well over a year.  Some citizens say good riddance while others, like Dent himself, are simply happy there’s no longer a need for outsourced help.  In other news…”_

/End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
